True Father
by Traveling Artist Jay
Summary: Clark Triton and his son Luke never had a very good relationship, but could it really be this bad? And whats this about animals being stolen all over the world? Perhaps a certain Professor can shed some light on what is really going on...
1. Prologue Part 1: Dinner Disaster

**A/N:** Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction so be kind to me! I absolutely adore Luke so I did what all fans do when they love a character; torture him! :D

This fic **does not**, nor will it ever, contain Slash.

Please forgive the punctuation and other errors - feel free to correct me.

**Warnings:** Contains child abuse later on- nothing sexual

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Clark or Luke Triton. [Insert something funny here]

*******Edit 1: **So I decided to change up the wording...like **a lot. I mostly added** and made the sentences sound better. The basic idea and events of this chapter are still here, but I felt I could do much better than what I had.

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 1:<p>

Dinner Disaster

~L~

The Violet Swan, a restaurant of high class, was bustling with activity on this June evening. Plates clanked, waiters hastily took orders, and a calming melody was being played by a corner pianist. It was the perfect atmosphere to conduct any business meeting in.

Young Luke Triton was feeling rather conflicted at the moment. He was currently seated at his father's right and among many of the man's colleagues and employers. He shuffled slightly in he seat as he contemplated the best course of action to take. You see, the plate Luke had been presented held a thick piece of fillet mignon. The boy prodded at it with his fork and cringed when the meat's juice dripped onto his plate. It wasn't so much that the dish was distasteful, in fact many would be more than happy to consume this meal, but rather that Luke did not tolerate meat. Being able to gossip with animals, it was only natural that the boy was a vegetarian.

"Um...excuse me, father." He said addressing the gentleman next to him. Luke spoke so low that his voice was almost lost among the chatter of the table.

Clark Triton had been in the midst of conducting a more-than-friendly conversation with one of his female colleagues when his son had spoken. "Please excuse me for a moment Libby." The man stated before turning to his son. In a somewhat annoyed tone, he asked, "What is it Luke?"

Luke couldn't help but shutter at his father's tone. He had been more than fearful that he would make a bad impression on the individuals at the table. "W-well...It's just that as you know I don't eat meat and-"

The woman known as Libby interjected forcibly."You don't eat meat? How comical! What are you afraid of cows? It's dead sweetheart." She flipped her curled blonde locks and smirked. The fur coat hanging loosely around her petite build made it obvious to everyone what she thought of animals.

"T-that's not it at all! I have a moral obligation not to-"

A gentleman higher up on the corporate ladder was next to interrupt Luke. He was known as Mr. Holder. Said man did not find the current conversation humorous so much as disgraceful. "A moral obligation? What are you some tree-hugger? If you ask me all animals are good for is meat!" He said thickly before adding; "All real men eat meat."

_"Then I guess I'm not a real man." _Luke pondered saying, but did not have the bravery after noting his father's cold glare.

"Now that statement wasn't quite accurate," Libby added. "they make fine coats." As if to prove her point, she affectionately patted her mink covering.

"How could say such a thing?" Luke yelled, desperately trying to plead his case. "Animals are the friends of humans!"

By now Clark's face was pale. Many of the colleagues who had been tending to their meals and separate conversations now gawked at Luke.

"Friends? Such uncivilized beasts can't be friends to humans!" One woman stated, laughing.

Another man added; "How foolish a thought!"

Mr. Holder's angry eyes met Clark's. He was not amused in the least. "Clark, you should be ashamed to have a boy that defends beasts!"

"Animals are not beasts! And they are so much more than food and fur!" It was becoming a lost cause to poor Luke, he was completely out numbered by adults.

"How would you know? They can't even think!" Libby laughed. She then began to apply more of her striking red lipstick.

Something inside Luke snapped at this moment. The boy rose from his chair. All of his previous fear melted away for an instant as he stated, "I know because I can talk to them!"

The boy's father shot up from his seat. "Please excuse him, friends. As you can probably tell, he has quite the imagination!" Giving a soft laugh that did well in hiding his ultimate rage, Clark put a hand on Luke's shoulder. Most at the table were too busy laughing at the turn of events to notice the force behind Clark's hand- and the quite visible cringe on his son's face.

~L~

Eventually, things calmed down. The individuals had all turned back to conversing amongst themselves- leaving Luke to think of the trouble he was in. The bruise forming on his shoulder was more than proof of this fact.

Mr. Triton had been able to convince Mr. Holder that his son had merely been joking and was actually full from his large lunch. This was of course untrue, but the gentleman decided not to pursue the matter. If his employee was raising a tree-hugger, it was none of his concern. The two were currently discussing the best way to expand the company. Clark was trying to convince the man that his idea would be most beneficial. (Not just to the company, but to him as well)

Luke's demeanor brightened slightly when a group of waiters appeared bearing pieces of chocolate cake. So far, the boy was finding it true that all troubles could be melted away by the sweet taste of processed cocoa beans, if only for a short while.

It was then that a plump woman with a rather tall head of red hair spoke to him. "So, Luke was it? Do you have any plans for the future? I don't presume you are planning to be a veterinarian are you?"

The boy finished chewing his cake before replying. "No ma'am. I was hoping to study in the field of law enforcement." He smiled widely. "I want to be a great detective!"

The woman frowned slightly. "Well that doesn't seem productive! Detectives don't make much money at all. How do you expect to raise a family with such a career?" She looked to Clark who was still discussing the conditions of his deal. "I recommend you study business like your father. He is quite sharp when it comes to the subject. Perhaps he can teach you a thing or two."

After a quick glance in his direction, Luke noted his father's light smile. He must have been listening.

"With all due respect ma'am, I don't think business is my calling." Luke said slightly ashamed. While he had become somewhat accustomed to people frowning on his chosen profession, the boy hoped this time it would be different. "I feel that-" Luke stopped when he accidentally swept a fork off onto the floor. With an embarrassed smile, he said, "Um, please excuse me for a moment." and ducked down under the table to retrieve it.

After a bit of searching, Luke found the piece of silverware. It lay under the leg of a certain male occupant of the table. Unaware of whom the gentleman was Luke reached for it, touching the leg in the process.

What happened next was an utter disaster.

The conversation Mr. Holder was having stopped abruptly when he felt something under his leg. "Oh lord a rat! A rat is under the table!" The stern man screamed as his leg leapt up in panic. It had quite harshly hit the underside of the table. "Bloody Hell!" He cursed while grabbing his knee.

The force from the blow caused the table to shake. Plates tumbled to the ground and shattered. The people around the table were in hysterics. Luke, who was scared out of his wits and being kicked from all sides, hastily crawled out from the table. In the process of getting up however his head hit the edge. This time a glass of red wine tipped over…spilling all of its contents on a certain fur coated Libby.

"LUKE!" Clark Triton bellowed, his face beet red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So how is it so far? I'm pretty much writing this as I go along, but I do have a basic Idea in mind.

If you review I will update sooner!

-Jay


	2. Prologue Part 2: A Father's Love

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the nice reviews!

Wah! I'm sorry! I like really really **really **wanted to get this out sooner, but I had terrible writer's block! To make up for it, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer.

Forgive the mistakes?

**Disclaimer: **Wait let me check-nope. I don't seem to own Luke, Clark or Professor Layton! Aw…..

**Warnings:** Child abuse in this chapter- nothing sexual (Never will be)

* * *

><p>Prologue Part 2:<p>

A Father's Love

~L~

Thick drops of water poured through the night sky above Wingdom, a village many miles north of London. Stray newspapers were swept away in the harsh gale that blew and any resident previously out and about had now retired to their respective homes for the night. The only sounds that could be heard consisted of rain echoing through the almost deserted streets. A flash of lightning made clearer one lone, black automobile making its way through town.

Clark's angry eyes never strayed far from the road ahead of him. He kept his foot placed low on the gas pedal and hands firmly gripping the wheel. Every so often, he would grumble incoherently to himself or check his son through the rearview mirror. It was the man's every intention to return home as soon as possible so that he may have a proper _'chat'_ with Luke about the events that had transpired.

Meanwhile, the boy had barely looked up once throughout the entire drive. His favorite blue cap was currently being used to shield red, teary eyes from the view of his father. Luke was well aware of how much trouble he was in. This hadn't been the first time he had made a mistake in front of Clark and the boy knew what it meant for him, but deep inside, he couldn't help but hope that Professor Layton would appear and take him away, back to London.

Back to his home.

Luke discarded the thought from his mind. He hadn't gotten word form the professor in at least three months and was convinced the gentleman had forgotten about him. _"I'd bet my satchel he's found a new apprentice by now." _ The boy thought, more tears forming in his eyes.

Suddenly, the automobile's speed increased dramatically. A flood of raindrops hit the windshield so quickly; the wipers were almost rendered useless. Clark's expression hadn't changed in the least as he sped dangerously down the narrow roads.

Luke, having been pulled from his thoughts, gripped the leather seat under him tighter with each turn. If not for his seatbelt, the boy would have surly been thrown into the opposite window many a time.

It was then that a blast of thunder tore through the sky.

The speed and sound combined were too much. Luke jumped, crying out in fright and cowering in his seat.

Clark scowled. "Oh shut up Luke! You're old enough where a bit of thunder shouldn't bother you!" he growled.

The seatbelt around him seemed to become more and more constricting as the boy whispered a low "I'm sorry."

The car's pace remained the same for a time before, much to Luke's solace, it finally slowed. Such relief hadn't lasted long however as the boy soon recognized the road on which they were heading. It curled around the tallest hill in Wingdom, leading to the Triton's substantial estate.

~L~

Horace Doward, a loyal butler of the Trion household, stood before the doors of the manor. He was a calm and composed gentleman who, despite its difficulty, enjoyed his work a great deal. When Clark's car pulled to a stop, the man unfolded two charcoal umbrellas and took to helping his employer out of the vehicle.

"Good evening master Triton." He stated somewhat loudly to be heard over the wind.

Clark ignored the man completely, choosing to retrieve his son before exchanging formalities. He reached into the back seat, grabbing Luke's upper arm and pulling his protesting form from the automobile.

Horace was curious as to the cause of this interaction but knew better than to question it. He simply held the umbrellas above their heads as they strode into the mansion.

Once inside, the butler cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'll assume your meeting was a success."

Clark scoffed. "You know what they say about assumptions, my friend." He looked toward Luke, who had positioned himself behind Horace. The boy's shoes must suddenly have become very interesting because his eyes never left them. "As a matter of fact, it went terribly."

Completely shrugging off his employer's first statement, Horace's face displayed a bit of surprise. Clark had always had a talent for business, so what could have gone wrong? It was then that the butler noticed Luke hiding behind him. However, he decided once again it would be best not to get involved.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." He stated dryly. "Would you like anything? A warm cup of tea perhaps?"

Clark was unbuttoning his coat, as he replied, "No thank you Horace, I do not require anything. You may return to your quarters for the night."

Luke, in slight panic, gripped onto the tail of the butler's coat. He looked up with pleading eyes.

A sad smile found its way across Horace's face. He was utterly ignorant as to why Luke was acting so strangely. The boy had been acting shy since the move from Mist Haley, but in these past months he had become particularly distant. "Are you sure sir? Perhaps I'll just help prepare young master Luke for bed."

Clark turned around sharply. "No. Horace, it is fine. I will take care of my son." He made a movement with his hand as if to say 'come here' and Luke hesitantly walked to his father. "You'd best get some rest."

Reluctantly, the butler obeyed. "Very well then. Goodnight master Triton, master Luke." And with that, Horace began up the large marble staircase, leaving father and son alone in the grand main hall.

~L~

The boy was sure Horace would have taken more care in stalling Clark had the butler known the extent of his employer's aggravation. But, sadly, that was not the case. And now Luke watched helplessly as his only hope for protection disappeared behind the crystal chandelier and into the upper hallways.

As soon as it had become apparent that Horace would not be returning, Luke's arm was seized once again. This time however he was dragged through an ornate wooden door that led to Clark's study.

Luke had only been in this room a handful of times since they had moved to Wingdom. He took notice of the cardboard boxes scattered about. The half empty bookshelves made it obvious as to what was inside of them. Still, the move had taken place nine months prior, so why hadn't Clark taken the time to organize his things? This puzzle would have to wait with Granny Riddleton for the time being- Luke had a bigger problem on his hands.

The man threw his grip from Luke's arm. The boy struggled to keep his balance as he forced his body to a stop before he hit the desk at the far end of the room. He then turned back to Clark, who had slammed the door shut.

Luke backed farther and farther away with each step his father took forward. It wasn't until his back touched the desk did he realize there was simply no escape. The boy felt no difference between this scene and that of a mouse cornered by some hungry cat.

Suddenly, Clark grabbed Luke by the collar and, without hesitation, backhanded him in the face.

While averting the older man's gaze, Luke rubbed his cheek slowly- only to have another slap immediately follow the first.

"You _idiot!_" Clark screamed, his voice venomous. He pulled the boy upward, off the ground, so they were at eye level. Luke was forced to look into his parent's rage-filled orbs. "You were well aware of how important this dinner was!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Luke choked out. "I didn't mean to ruin your business dinner!" He tried desperately to somehow shrink away from the gaze of his father, but to no avail.

The man's immediate reaction to this response was to throw his already shaken offspring to the hard wooden floor. The boy tried to regain his bearings but was met with a swift kick to the stomach. Groaning loudly, Luke curled into a tight ball. He prayed that this would all be over soon.

Clark roared, "You've done much more than ruin the meeting! You've ruined _everything!_" He kicked his son's back this time.

Hot tears threatened to fall from Luke's blue orbs, but he held them back. Crying always made encounters like this worse. However, the boy had to distract his mind from the physical and emotional pain somehow.

He decided a puzzle would do just that.

Clark continued on. "The relationship I've built with my employer!" Another kick to the back.

"_A father and his son are in a car accident. __The father dies at the scene and the son is rushed to the hospital…" _Luke thought to himself, trying his best to detach his mind from the physical world around him.

"My chances of a promotion!" A stomp to the shoulder.

"_At the hospital the surgeon looks at the boy and says, "I can't operate on this boy, he is my son."_

"My chances with Libby!" This kick was the hardest of all.

"_How can this be?"_

It was then that a certain question entered the boy's mind.

When the kicking finally ceased, Luke scrambled to his feet as fast as his battered body would allow. He heard words violently escape his lips, but seemed to lack control over them. "Libby? And- and what of Mum?"

Clark's features visibly flickered from anger to remorse as his eyes became shaded by bangs and shoulders tensed.

Luke was utterly taken aback by this sudden display of regret. He hesitated, making sure to choose the correct words, before continuing. "She- she's all alone in the hospital…"

"B-be quiet!" Clark's slightly quivering form betrayed the anger in his voice.

"She can't even walk or leave the room!"

"Be quiet I say!"

"And you're courting another woman?" This is when the tears finally fell. The thought of his father's betrayal was too much to bear on the young boy. The last thing Luke wanted to see was his mother in twice the amount of pain she was already in.

Clark couldn't take any more of this. He was more than frustrated at how the tables had turned. "Bloody Hell Luke!I said to SHUT UP!" The man blared. His fist shot out and instantly made contact with Luke's tear-stained cheekbone.

The force from the punch knocked Luke clean off of his feet. On the ground, he held both hands to the left side of his face. The boy was wailing loudly now.

With only those few words from Luke, it seemed as though Clark had lost all control. He ran a hand through his tan locks anxiously before roaring, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Luke had a bit of trouble getting up, but once he was on his feet he wasted no time in bolting out of the study. More tears ran down his face while he ran. The boy slammed and locked the door after entering his room. Sliding down the frame, Luke hugged his knees close.

He ended up falling asleep in that very position, helpless and alone.

~L~

A heavy knock at the door awoke Luke from his restless, uncomfortable sleep the next morning. His head lifted slowly as he gave a low, robotic, "Yes?"

"Master Luke, it is time for breakfast." It was Horace. The boy's head fell back into its previous position, resting on his folded arms, before giving a muffled reply.

"I'll be down in a minute." Luke began to notice how soar his throat was.

"Very well then." The butler stated. "Oh I almost forgot. Master Luke I have a letter addressed to you, would you like it?"

The boy's head shot upward. His eyes displayed that of surprise and excitement. "Yes! Please slip it under the door if you can."

Horace honored the request before leaving the area so as to attend to his morning chores. He was unaware of how important this letter was to his employer's son.

Luke couldn't tear open the envelope fast enough once he had seen the signature 'L' stamp that identified the gentleman he had idolized. Removing the paper contents as delicately as one would handle a bomb, Luke unfolded the letter, solved the mandatory puzzle, and began to read.

_My dear friend Luke,_

_To begin, I must apologize for any lack of contact in the past few months. My work at Gressenheller always proves to be quite challenging by the end of the year. I've had many papers to grade and lectures to give. It has been very busy. _

_Flora and I are doing well. She has begun attending regular cooking classes and has improved somewhat. She is now able to brew a fine morning tea. _

_It has come to my attention that you are currently on summer holiday. I write this letter so as to invite you to stay with Flora and I in London for a few weeks. The University is lending me a particular object with a mystery that needs solving and I'll need the help of my apprentice._

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend, _

_Professor Hershel Layton_

Luke's eyes widened, the professor _hadn't_ forgotten him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, no criticism on this chapter. I know it really isn't my best work, but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. I'll probably go back an edit it at some point.

I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It will be the official Chapter 1 and have the Professor and Flora.

Please review, they make me smile. :)


	3. Chapter 1: Going Home

**A/N: **Wow it's been over a month since I last updated! Where did the time go? ***Dodges flying rock** * Hey! Blame school and work for this late update! At least both are over for now.

Oh and I'm getting shipped off to my aunt's house today and don't know when I'll be back. I'll try to write while I'm there, but she doesn't have Internet. Dx

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Layton gang, but all your base are belong to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Going Home

~L~

Flora Reinhold was often considered to be a young lady possessing vast amounts of patience. Having been in the hands of her enemies so many times, it was only natural that such an attribute would develop. This capacity to endure waiting was seen as a valuable and necessary trait for anyone taking on the responsibility of assisting Professor Hershel Layton. Today however, her patience was being tested.

It was Flora's unmentioned duty to make the professor tea, organize his busy schedule, and handle letters requesting puzzles be solved. On this day, all of the chores had been completed particularly early; the girl strived to finish them with the same quality as Luke had.

"_Luke…"_

Flora's eyes strayed to a nearby wall-clock for the umpteenth time that hour. The minute hand had only moved slightly. It was now nine thirty four in the morning; two minutes since her last check. She gave a light sigh as the book in her hands was shut and rested on her lap. _"The Scarlet Pimpernel a novelization" _had been rendered nothing more than a prop to rest her eyes on for some time now. The girl had become quite bored with it once thoughts of her friend's arrival entered her mind.

Oh how she missed Luke. The fact that she was devotedly fond of both he and the professor couldn't be argued. They were her dear family and Flora often became distraught when they left on investigations without her, but lately she would have preferred that.

Because then she would know that Luke would return home soon enough.

That being said, it was apparent that the previous months without him had been less than enjoyable for Flora. One reason being that when the professor had lectures to give, she was left alone in the flat.

The girl looked to the clock again, visibly shifting in her seat on the living room couch.

This action did not go unnoticed by the ever so vigilant professor across from her. Layton looked up from his copy of "The London Times" and in a calm, gentlemanly voice asked, "Flora, my dear, is something wrong?"

"Professor, when do we leave to pick up Luke from the port?" The girl inquired anxiously, neglecting the original question.

The professor put aside the newspaper, an amused expression on his face. Truth be told, he was just as eager to see Luke as Flora was. It had been quite some time since he had last given a particularly hard puzzle to someone. His adoptive daughter could solve basic ones, but did not hold the same appreciation for them as Luke. "Now Flora, we have quite some time to go. Luke's boat does not arrive until twelve."

Flora huffed, clearly annoyed, and crossed her arms, gaining a disapproving look from Layton. "Now Flora, it isn't becoming for a young lady to pout." He gave a soft smile. "If you are bored, why not make Luke something for when he arrives?"

The girl's brown eyes widened slightly. "You mean I can cook him something?" She asked excitedly, rising from her seat.

The professor tipped his hat, signaling an affirmative. "So long as you follow the recipe exactly. " He winked.

"Oh I will, professor!" And with that, Flora trotted out of the living room muttering something about oasis berry tea and a multitude of sweets. Layton just smiled, turning to retrieve his newspaper.

The man froze suddenly, reading the headline of a certain article. He picked up the journal quickly, wasting no time reading through the story.

_**International Animal Thief Strikes Again! **_

_Earlier this week in the busy city of Occupato, Italy, a Bengal Tiger was reported missing. Police wasted no time in organizing teams to search for the ferocious feline, only to come up empty handed. Therefore, television stations were asked to issue an alert encouraging people to stay on guard. Needless to say, news of such a wild animal loose caused widespread panic among citizens of Occupato and neighboring areas. _

_Upon further investigation of the tiger's cage, police discovered a device used to pick locks in between one of the bars. This, along with similar reports of stolen animals, led the local law enforcement to believe that the animal was, in fact, stolen. The owner of the Tiger, Mr. Antoio Ricardi, had this to say; "I knew that Coraggioso was stolen! There is no reason he would just leave his home! Money is no option, I must find my dear friend."_

_The tiger, Coraggioso (translated to "Brave"), had been bought by Mr. Ricardi five years prior from India and has been kept as a pet since. The animal is said to be quite tame. _

_Law enforcement all over the world is searching for this thief. There are currently no leads as to who it might be. _

"This is…" The professor was, to say the least, rather curious about this mystery. He rested a hand on his chin and read the article over again, fearing he may have missed something. Then his eyes traveled to a box near the story. In it, held a list of animals that had gone missing, along with the time of their disappearance and where they had come from.

_Currently, the following animals have been reported stolen: a Scarlet Macaw, Bengal Tiger, Cheetah, Tortoise, and Grey Wolf. If you have any information on these animals please call…._

"How peculiar." Layton muttered to himself. His mind was clearly fixated on solving this puzzle.

~L~

There was something about the repetitive swaying of waves that could relax even the most agitated of minds. Perhaps it was the soft _swish_ sound that each wave produced, or it could have been the relaxing air that seemed to always surround natural bodies of water. Nevertheless, Luke's mind seemed to have been numbed by it. The boy sat atop his single, leather trunk among many other passengers. He simply watched them, considering what each persons' life must be like. Most passed by, not bothering to spare a glance in his direction, while others who noticed him were curious as to if he was traveling alone.

A young boy, seeming to be no older than seven, eventually caught Luke's eye. The boy's light blonde hair stuck out fairly well among the crowd as he pulled desperately on every piece of passing clothing he could, trying to get someone's attention. Distress was clearly noticeable in his expression.

Luke hopped off of his case; confident that no one would steal it in the short time he would be absent, and jogged over to the child. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" He asked.

The boy turned around and visibly relaxed at having found someone who would listen to him. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he yelled, "I-I've lost my D-Daddy!" He sniffled some in between words, then continued. "W-will you help me f-find him? Please mister?"

Luke gave a warm smile before replying, "Of course I'll help you!" He patted the boy's head softly. "No need to worry. I'll just need to know what he looks like."

"Oh thank you sir!" The boy exclaimed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "My name's Willy by the way." Willy then took hold of Luke's hand and led him to the edge of the deck, so as to make searching through the multitude of people easier. He then proceeded to explain that his father had short brown hair in contrast to his own long blonde. The man was also said to be wearing a business suit and carrying two suitcases.

Finding the man had turned out to be quite easy. Despite the number of people, it didn't take long for Luke to notice a certain brown haired gentleman frantically searching the crowd. Luke wasn't surprised. After all, any father would search frantically for his missing child.

"_Well, almost any." _The boy thought bitterly.

Luke couldn't help but wince inwardly as he watched father and son exchange hugs in relief that they had been reunited. Such an exchange had become alien to Luke in the past months. It made him sick to see something he didn't have but clearly wanted. The boy was aware of how wrong it must be, to hate seeing two people happy simply out of jealousy.

Still, he was able to put on an excited face and bid a fond farewell to the people he had helped.

As Luke made his way back over to his abandoned trunk, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the events of that day less than a week ago.

~L~

_He had lost count of exactly how many times he had re-read the letter. However, the boy was certain of the relief that crashed over him as his eyes scanned each individual word. Luke knew that this was his chance to be saved. _

_A smile spreading across his features, the boy rose from his place on the wood floor, only to sit back down at the immediate pain that followed. For a minute he just rested there. The pain in his leg could not be ignored. _

_After a time, Luke gained the strength to stand and limped messily to the mirror on his wall. The boy cringed at the sight before him. His face was pale, making clearly visible the dark rings around his eyes and purple bruise on his upper cheek. The boy sighed, choosing to avoid his reflection. It seemed that he would need to use his mother's cover-up again. If one thing was in his favor, it was that they had a similar skin tone. _

_He made his way to the bathroom and tidied himself up a bit. Luke slipped on a white-collar shirt along with a vest, long pants, and dress shoes. Once he was dressed, he retreated down the ornate staircase for breakfast. _

_To say that he had been surprised to see his father there was an understatement. Usually, he would sleep a bit late after a night like the last. Yet, the man sat at the long dining room table, a newspaper in hand. He made no attempt to look up from it despite the knowledge that his son had entered the room. Clark simply lifted his cup so Horace would be able to pour him another cup of tea. _

"_G-good morning." His son said hesitantly as Horace lead him to the seat across the table from Clark. _

_The man grunted in reply. Luke simply sat down, staring at the single piece of toast and tea before him. Horace had been surprised to find the young master's diet lessen, but pushed it off as being unadjusted to the new environment. The truth however, was that there was simply no way the boy could ever eat in the presence of his tormentor._

_It was then that Clark looked up from his paper, only to return to it immediately after. "Good." He said simply. Luke knew that he had been referring to how the bruises had been covered. _

_He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, before speaking softly. "I received a letter from the p-professor today." _

"_And?" Clark asked, uninterested. He sipped his tea._

"_W-well he invited me back to London for a bit, to stay with him." The boy cringed, fearing his father's disapproval. _

_Considering this, Clark thought. To his son's amazement, the man smiled. He set the paper down before replying, "Very well then. I'll have Horace pack your things. You can leave later in the week." _

"_R-really?" _

_The man nodded. "Yes." He leaned in a bit. The next statement was said low and venomous. "But if you give him any reason for concern, you know what will happen." That said, Clark returned to his relaxed position. "In truth, I'll be leaving for a business trip tomorrow, therefore I will not be seeing you off."_

_Luke understood, his eyes displayed surprise but not making contact with anything in particular. "Alright. I understand, father."_

_~L~_

At that moment, a voice rang throughout the ship. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, we have arrived at the London Docklands. Please be sure to watch your step while exiting the ship. We hope you have enjoyed your journey with us."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm literally leaving right now so I'm sorry if it is a bit rushed at the end. I also hope I have portrayed Flora correctly. (I'm still playing Curious Village heheh) I can't wait to read your kind reviews when I return!

As a quick side note, in case you haven't realized, this takes place around nine months after Unwound Future.

~Jay


End file.
